Afterlife
by Hunter-Nin
Summary: Haku and Zabuza's afterlife. Reuniting families and finishing off their enimies on the after world for good.
1. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm only a fan of it.

This is my first story. Please review it.

* * *

"I'm sorry I've failed you Zabuza." Those were the last words that Haku said before he died.

* * *

"I'm wish that I cant go to the place that you will go." Zabuza gasped.

"I'm sure that you will Zabuza." Kakashi replied.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Family Reunion**

"What is this place? Am I dead? Is there really an afterlife?" Haku was shocked.

"All will be answered momentarily my dear Haku." Came a strange but familiar voice.

"Is t-th-that r-really y-you mom?" Staggered Haku.

"Yes it is my dear Haku. You have really grown since I last saw you." She stretched out to hold Haku in her arms.

They were hugging each other for a long time till another familiar voice came. "So Haku, I made it to the same place you did. Just like Kakashi said. I'm so happy that I can be with my little brother again."

Haku jump up in surprise. "I'm glad to see you too. This is my mom."

"Hello I'm glad to finally meet you. Haku has told me all about you." Zabuza interrupted.

"I'm glad to meet you too. I want to thank you for taking care of Haku all these years." She said happily. "C'mon. Let go to our house. We can talk there. We might catch a cold standing here talking."

They had been here for about five minutes standing in snow. They didn't notice this. They were so happy to reunite with the family.

They walked for a few minutes until they reached a lovely wooden house. As soon as they went in, Haku couldn't belief his eyes. It looked exactly the same as her house before his mother and father died. For the first time they looked at their surroundings. It looked like the real world except that only the one that passed away are here.

Zabuza said suddenly, "Wow this is amazing. Thought I wonder what became of Gato and your father Haku."

This made everyone jump. Haku's mom is the first to answer. "They…they are at the other world. They've done things for greed. And who is this Gato your talking about?"

Haku didn't say anything. It was Zabuza that replied that. " Gato is the man who hired us to do his work for him, but he betrayed us and hired other ninjas that tried to kill us. Haku died because he protect me… It was his dream… it was that which gave him power."

Haku's mom got shocked, it meant that those two were going to leave again to kill Gato. "If I'm thinking what you're thinking, then you two better rest up and stay with me for a few days. You two look like a washed up rag."

Haku smiled and his mom beckon both of them to follow. It seems that there was couple of extra rooms that Haku's mother built just incase other people showed up. Haku's mother was soft hearted just as Haku did.

That night was one of Haku and Zabuza's best night ever. Haku's mom cooked up some nice food and they feast. And soon they all went to sleep, preparing for the next few days before the fight between Gato and his mens and Zabuza, accompanied by Haku.

* * *

I'm sorry that was short and it might have spelling errors. Please review and tell me if it was good or bad. It will help me with my other chapters.  
P.S. Does any one know what Haku's mother's name is? 


	2. The Gate To The Underworld

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm only a fan of it.

Thanks for the reviews. I've been waiting for them so I can post my new chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Gate Between Two Worlds**

"Hake we should start searching for Gato and his men." Zabuza whisper to Haku during dinner a few weeks after.

"Yes I know, but we must find the gate between heaven and hell." Haku replied in a whisper too.

"What are you two whispering about?" Haku's mom interrupted them.

Haku tried to stop Zabuza from telling her but it was too late. Zabuza spat out "Well… we really need to look for the gate between the two worlds."

"Its at Konohagakure. Right at the center, but its guarded by elite ninjas. You must get permission from the hokage." Haku's mother said in disbelief.

"I think we needn't have to do that Haku." Zabuza interrupted Haku's mom.

"You have to get permission! If you don't you won't be able to come back to this world. You'll be stuck in hell!" Haku's mom almost screamed out.

"Ok mom. I'll get permission from the Hokage, and we promise we won't die. We will come back in peace." Haku told his mom in the most sympathetic way he could.

"I won't forgive you two if you don't come back." Haku's mom burst into tears.

"Zabuza, we'll star our journey tomorrow. it's a long way to Konohagakure from Kirigakure. We'll pack right now so we can be ready tomorrow." Haku explained.

"All right, but I won't wait any longer than tomorrow morning." Zabuza tried to sound calm.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning. Haku and Zabuza ate breakfast and pack up some food.

"Well Haku, we have a long way to go. We better get a start on it." Zabuza told Haku.

"Bye mother. We promise we will come back safely." Haku watch his mother as he and Zabuza walked away.

"Save the tears when we come back." Zabuza couldn't help saying that when he saw Haku's mom on the verge of tears.

* * *

Two days later, Haku and Zabuza made it to the gates of Konohagakure.

"Stop where you are and state your business. Your not allowed to other villages without permission or reason." Three Chunin shouted while standing upside-down on trees.

"We're here to talk to the Hokage and ask him permission to enter hell." Zabuza talked calmly. He could defeat theses ninjas easily for he was called the silent killer and a demon.

"you may pass then, but one of us will follow you there to make sure." The ninja standing on the highest tree shouted down.

"Fine. Do as you wish, but we must get there fast. For it is urgent." Zabuza tried to hurry them.

* * *

A few minutes later, they arrived at a big house. There weretwo more ninjas standing guard next to the door.

The three ninjas looked at each other an nodded. The other two ninjas was going to take them from this point.

"The Hokage is in there, but make it quick, for he is very busy." The two ninjas warned them as they back away to the front door.

"Lord Hokage, We're here to-"Haku tried to sound polite, but Zabuza interrupted him.

"We need to go to hell as fast as we can." Zabuza said it recklessly.

"As you wish, but before you go, you must defeatfifty of my elite ninjas." Hokage said softly.

"Where are they? I'll get this over with." Zabuza try to rush the Hokage.

"They are outside waiting for you." Hokage try to sound peaceful.

Zabuza was about to walk out the door, but Haku stopped him. "I'll go instead. You'll need your energy to fight Gato and his men."

As soon as Haku step out the door,fifty ninjas rushed toward Haku, all trying to kill him as fast at they can.

But with a few swift and fast moves, Haku dealt with them in less than 5 seconds.

"May we go now?" Haku look at the Hokage.

"Ah, you did excellently, how could I say no. The gate is here. Follow me." The Hokage was very impressed.

With a few twisting paths, they made it to the gate. It looked like a normal door.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter. I was waiting for reviews before I post up a new chapter. C'mon people I know you're out there! 


	3. Maze

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm just a great fan.

Thank for those people that gave me reviews. I'm grateful for them. It helped me a lot with my story.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Maze**

"This looks like a normal door. Are you trying to trick us?" Zabuza sounded as is he was ready to strike the Hokage any moment.

"Look before you speak" The Hokage said calmly and reached towards the door. "This is only a disguise."

The Hokage open the door and showed them a portal." You have a limited time to be down there, or you will never come back to this world."

Zabuza spat on the ground "Just as I thought. It has a time limit."

"How long do we have?" Haku tried to sound nice to the Hokage because the Hokage is the most powerful person in the village.

"Until you finish your task" Hokage told them simply "Get out as soon as you get your revenge on Gato. Be careful though he has gathered more protection by now."

"Keep yapping old man. We'll be done soon." Zabuza said recklessly as he stepped onto the portal. "See you on the other side Haku."

Haku stepped on the portal after Zabuza "I'm sorry about his rudeness Hokage. We'll be back as soon as we avenge ourselves."

"Be safe and return soon. You have people on this world that loves you much. Don't forget that. Fight for them." Hokage spoke as Haku vanishes to the other world.

* * *

"We are here Zabuza." Haku sounded firm.

"Well first we have to get through this maze." Zabuza chuckled as he talked. "It seems all this work and we still have a long way to go till we find Gato."

"Well we better start going if we want to finish fast." Haku replied with a little chortle.

* * *

Hours and hours they walked into this endless maze. It seemed forever until they saw some hope. A light, not any kind of light, but a bright magma like color light.

"Well, we finally got out of the maze. Now we have to look for Gato. Before we do, I'll bet his minions will go look for us too. So watch out Zabuza." Haku spoke as he looked around.

"Well he's there plainly as you see it. I think he don't have companions here. He's new in the afterworld like us." Zabuza stared at Gato menacingly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Lets finish this once and for all." Haku rushed towards Gato.

* * *

Sorry this chapter ends here. Hope you'll like it although its short. Thanks for the reviews! 


	4. Last Of Gato

Sorry this short chapter took so long to be posted up. I've been busy.

Thanks to Shoen Jump for the hand signs and my friend who let me borrow the Shoen Jump.

Once again disclaimer: I'm do not own Naruto. I'm only a fan of it.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Last of Gato**

Haku was charging to Gato with his needles ready in his hand.

BOOM! The ground collapse when Haku trip on the trap wire.

SWISSHHH! Several Kunai and shuriken flew straight at Haku.

"Ha! Just as I thought! A trap that was set up by Gato." Haku laughed as a kunai struck him on the neck.

SPLASH!

"What? A water clone? Impossible! How could he be so fast to figure out the trap and dodge them." Gato shouted in amazement.

"Ha! You forgot that I'm his teacher! Momochi Zabuza of the demon hidden in the mist!" He ran to Gato with a chuckle.

FMMMMMM! A needle came out the top and flew right in between Gato and Zabuza.

BOOM!

"Don't underestimate him. He has friends that helped him with these traps. They knew we were coming to take revenge. That letter bomb could have killed you." Haku appeared in front of Zabuza smiling.

FMMM! Several needles came shooting out of the top and struck the rest of the traps.

"Well, I'll take care of his pesky friends and you take your revenge." The smile on Haku's face faded away. He was getting serious.

* * *

"Do not interfere with their fight or I'll kill you!" He tried to convince as many as he could. He didn't want to kill more than he have to. 

"Yeah right! A brat like you cant stop me!" A demon charged straight at Haku, but he was too slow.

"Hijutsu! Sensatsu suishou!" Thousands of needles formed and struck the demon.

"Anyone else? Do not interfere or you'll die like him!" Haku nearly threatened. He was really serious now.

No one dared to move for a few minutes. Then five demons charged straight for Haku once again.

"Hmmm, guess you think I'm a pushover. Think again! Hijutsu! Makyou Hyoshou!" 5 ice mirrors formed around the demons.

"You still have a chance to back away. If you don't, then I have no other choice but to kill you all." Haku threatened the five demons.

The five demons were dumb struck for a moment, then they ran in different directions to strike at the demonic ice mirrors.

"Ahhh!" The five demons screamed in horror then died. They all had a needle in their heart.

"Foolish ones! How dare you underestimate me!" Haku gave an evil laugh. "So that's why the Hokage wants us to leave as soon as possible. I'm becoming evil, but I'll hold these demons back long enough to protect Zabuza!"

* * *

"Well…This is the end for you Gato!" Zabuza shouted and took a swing with his Zambato. 

The sword sliced Gato right in half…

KACHINNGGG!

It turned into a rock.

"It cant be! He has gained chakra when he came here." Zabuza slid his Zambato out of the rock.

"Well, these demons here are good teachers. Hahahaha!" Gato appeared behind Zabuza.

"Heh! You leave me no choice. I'll kill you no matter what!" Zabuza made a quick dash towards the lake.

"Ushi saru u ne i tori ushi uma tori ne tora inu tora mi ushi hitsuji mi i hitsuji ne uma saru tori tatsu tori ushi uma hitsuji tora mi ne saru u i tatsu hitsuji ne ushi saru tori uma ne i tori! The sign of the bird! Water style, water dragon jutsu!" Zabuza did some quick hand signs and a water dragon came out charging straight at Gato.

"W-wh-wha-what is that? A water dragon?" Gato screamed again then did some hand signs while muttering it. "Hitsuji mi tora. The art of the doppelganger! Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Hundreds of Gato appeared everywhere in front of Zabuza. The water dragon only manage to hit one of the clones.

"Hmm. Interesting… Well, my next move is the last you will ever see!" Zabuza stepped further into the lake.

Zabuza raised his left hand up and made the sign of the tiger on his other hand.

The mist was covering up the whole place. Gato was getting frustrated.

"Well I guess Zabuza is finally getting serious." Haku turned to look at Zabuza.

Zabuza dropped his left and he made a few hand signs. The formed a triangle with his hands.

"Water style, water vortex! The water started spinning and charged straight at Gato and his clones.

"Ant this trick I've learned from Kakashi!" Zabuza threw thousands of kunai. Each hitting a clone.

POOF!

All the clones disappeared and left the real Gato pinned to the tree.

"Farewell Gato!" Zabuza took another swing from his Zambato.

FMMMMMMM!

A needle came flying from behind Zabuza and hit Gato on the chest.

"That's for kicking me when I died!" Haku stared at Gato menacingly. "Zabuza finish him. We have to get out of this place."

Zabuza took another swing of his Zambato and sliced Gato's head off.

"Ok. Lets get out of here, but how?" Zabuza questioned Haku.

Haku thought for a moment then told Zabuza what was in his mind.

"Try closing your eyes and forget about Gato." With that, they both closed their eyes.

When they open their eyes again, they were standing in front of the Hokage.

"Well, I forgot to tell you how to get out because you were too hasty, but I guess you guys figured it out anyways." Hokage chuckled as they walked away.

"Thank you, but we're going to leave now." Haku turned and walked away with Zabuza.

* * *

This is not the end of the story. I'm thinking of new ideas to lengthen the story. It might take me a while. 

Please tell me how I'm doing so far. I appreciate it if you do. It helps me think.


	5. Naruto's Family And Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I'm just a fan.

Hey everyone! I'm back and here's another chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Naruto's Family And Old Friends**

Eighty years later...

"Hey! Where the heck am I?" Said a obnoxious voice.

"You're at the other world, son." Shidame chuckled.

"Who the h... Shidame?" Naruto was shocked "Hey! Why are you calling me son! You old Geezer!"

"You'restill the same..." Shidame laughed. "Haha. I'm your father."

"Haha! You're kidding right? There is NO WAY you're my father! NOO WAY!" Naruto was shaking his head viciously.

"Just look at us. We are the only ones that have blond hair in Konohagakure. We almost look alike." Shidame explained.

"But... If you're my dad... Then where is my mom? Ha! Explain that!" Naruto thought that he out-smarted Shidame.

"She's at home. I have to welcome the dead to this other world." Shidame sighed heavily.

"Why do you have to do that?" Naruto was confused.

"I'm the Shidame after all...and all other Hokages switch every day." Shidame explained.

"So I have to come here after Tsunade-sama.. Because i'm the Rokudame." Naruto looked depressed. He didnt want to spend his time in a boring room and say hi to all the deads.

"So you know her. Haha the legendary sucker. We called her that at our times. But how do you know her? You got to tell me your adventures." Hokage was staring at his son.

"She... made me the Rokudame... I won her bet... And my adventures are too long to tell you now." Naruto was thinking deeply. "I'll tell you at home. Dad."

"Alright son. Here's a map to the house. I'll See you there tomorrow." He pulled out a paper from his pocket and gave it to Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile... Haku and Zabuza were planning a trip to Konohagakure.

"Tell me again why you want to go there, Haku" Zabuza questioned.

"To see people and they have medicinal books that our village don't." Haku explained.

"Hmmm ok. You want me to follow you?" Zabuza was being nice, not worried. He knew Haku could protect himself.

"If you want to follow." Haku replied.

"Alright. I might find something useful there as well." Zabuza smiled.

"Ok, then we will leave tomorrow. I better help you pack up." Haku returned to his packing.

* * *

"Ummm... mom?... Hello anyone here?" Naruto stared around. (Yes he was staring. It was almost like his house in the living world.)

"Son... Is that you?" Naruto's mom stared at him. (Sorry I don't know his mom's name.)

"Mom! How are you? I missed you so much. It wont be the same again! I can finally see you!" The Naruto inside suddently changed from a obnoxious little brat into a nice, not so little guy.

"I guess what they say are true. A child needs his parents to be nice." Naruto's mom smiled.

"Hahaha!" Naruto was laughing while holding his stomach. He was laughing so hard.

"Well, lets have a celebration. We get things ready and we celebrate tomorrow with your dad." Naruto's mom tried not to laugh, but she couldn't resist it since Naruto was laughin so hard.

* * *

The next day...

The whole Konohagakure was having a celebration. Rokudame was in the other world now. It's one more protector added to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Haku and Zabuza travelled across the continents. Going towards Konoha.

"Another day and we will be there." Haku told Zabuza.

* * *

(The celebration will be way too long for me to type. You can imagine all the people there having fun.)

Lets go to the next day...

"Sigh, it's my turn to take over. Never thought being a Hokage would be this boring." Naruto yawned and dragged himself up.

He went along with his daily morning ramen breakfast and packed up a few for later. Then he left for the Hokage's office.

"Ha! See ya Tsunade-sama! Rest well and stop gambling! Haha" Naruto chuckled.

"Haha very funny Naruto! I'm still older than you!" Tsunade teased back.

* * *

Lets go to Haku and Zabuza for a few seconds.

"Well Haku we're here. Let's go to the Hokage's office and get a pass. Lets make this fast." Zabuza told Haku.

"Hmm looks like there was a celebration here. Wonder what was the occation?" Haku accidentally spoken out what he was thinking.

"What? You don't know? Rokudame has arrived to the other world yesterday. He's in the office right now." A Konoha citizen answered Haku's question.

"Oh... Well, we're going to pay him a visit anyways. Wonder who he is... Lets go Zabuza." Haku was getting curious.

Few minutes later... Haku and Zabuza arrived at Hokage's office.

"Well well... What you doing here brow-less freak and girl-ish looking boy?" Naruto was joking around but tried to look serious, but he couldn't hold his laughter back even for a split second. He was bursting with laughter.

"Alright... Stop fooling around Rokudame. We're here to get a visitor's pass. To check for a few medicinal books." Zabuza was not delighted by his nickname.

"You guys can stop calling me Rokudame, Zabuza and Haku." Naruto was being polite like he suppose to be as a Hokage.

"How do you know us? This is the first time we ever seen you, isnt it?" Haku replied politely.

"Hmm... Thought I was the one with the bad memory. I'm Naruto Uzamaki! And my dream of being a Hokage has come true. But its boring here. Just like a secretary..." Naruto told them.

"Naruto Uzamaki! The number one hyperactive ninja! I'll never forget that name. But your face has changed a lot. You matured a lot since we met about eighty years ago..." Haku was amazed at how mature Naruto has grown.

"Well, you guys still look the same. Does your appearance ever change at this place?" Naruto Just notice that for the first time since he came here.

"Well I guess you'll never age in this place. That way its easier to remember how they looked like the last time you see them." Haku took a wild guess.

"Oh, here is your visitors pass. I'll visit your place in Kirigakure sometimes when I get used to this place." Naruto gave them their passes. "You guys go ahead and enjoy yourselves. I'm going to be stuck here for one day."

"Alright, See you around!" Haku and Zabuza told Naruto and stepped out.

* * *

Well this is it for now. My brain went MUSH. Another chapter will come out soon. Review PLEASE. 


End file.
